


A Royal Plot

by TigressDreamer



Series: Strange Magic Week 2018 [3]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressDreamer/pseuds/TigressDreamer
Summary: Strange Magic Week - Day 3: Much Ado About Nothing {Matchmaking}Sometimes family just didn't know what was good for them and it was up to loving and concerned relatives to make sure they didn't die sad and alone. Delicate diplomatic skills are the crown jewel of a royal, especially when dealing with one's willful and stubborn offspring. (Rated for one curse word but he deserves it.)





	1. A Plot in the Making

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for the entire story: Sadly, I do not own Strange Magic, although I do have the DVD that I play once a week.  
> Somewhat from a conversation my mom and I had during our weekly fix. This was supposed to be short but it exploded. Constructive advice is appreciated but please refrain from criticism. Enjoy!

"Begone, you foul creature!"

Marianne growls in annoyance as Roland's voice rings in the air and she takes a sharp left toward the border. Better investigate before the idiot causes a war. It had better be important or she was going to test her new skills with the sword on him. Surely Dad couldn't give her a lecture if she reminded him of everyone's insistence that she patch things up with Roland. What better way to do that than to spend some quality time together? It might even convince everybody that they should be glad that she called off the wedding. I mean, come on, who wants a person to be a king that's been a knight for years but loses to a playful sparring with someone that's somewhat new to the sword? Marianne really hopes that Roland gives her a perfect excuse as the border edge comes into view.

"You listen here, you pompous tiger lily, I am Griselda, queen mother of the Dark Forest and you will not order me around," the short troll-goblin growls!

Hello, perfect excuse! Marianne quickly flies down and slams her feet against Roland's side, causing the fairy knight to fall off his squirrel mount and his drawn-sword to soar into the grass. The two hobgoblins relax their postures slightly as they take in the newcomer but keep their position in front of the troll-goblin.

"Shut up," Marianne orders the complaining fairy, bowing to the other royal! "I apologize for the lack of respect, your majesty. I assure you, we have better manners in the Light Field."

"There is always a few troublemakers in a kingdom. That's why I waited for a guard to come by to give us an escort to the palace for my business with the king," Griselda explains.

"What business do you have with the king," Marianne questions?

"For the king's ears only and you'll get no more out of me then blondie did," the queen mother growls.

"Forgive me, your majesty. I was just curious," Marianne amends, bowing again. "I'll escort you and your guards to the palace."

"But, bu...," Roland starts, his eyes widening at how fast Marianne draws her sword against his throat!

"You will be dealt with later, Captain," Marianne promises, stressing his title.

Withdrawing her sword, Marianne takes flight after the three dragonfly mounts and guides her charges through her kingdom. A thousand questions buzz through her mind but she doesn't want to offend the queen mother. It was clear that none of the goblins know that she is the crown princess and it felt refreshing to be treated with respect because of her actions, not because of her title. Taking a longer route because of their uneasiness about being out in the open, Marianne gives into her curiosity just a little.

"Is it true that there is a ban on love in the Dark Forest and no expressions of love are allowed," Marianne asks?

"My son is over-dramatic," Griselda grumbles. "He gets it from his father."

"I can understand the appeal," Marianne remarks. "Sometimes it gets too much around here with all the lovey-dovey-gooeyness. It almost gets me to the point of asking the Bog King for asylum."

Griselda laughs loud as the guards snicker. It was a strange thing for a fairy to say but this was obviously no ordinary fairy. As they land at the palace entrance and dismount, Romulus growls for Remus to stay with the dragonflies as he follows the queen. Just because one fairy turned out to be sensible doesn't mean that they all were and it would be better for one of them to be able to return to the king should anything happen. He tries to memorize the pathway to their destination but the twists and turns make him wish that Griselda took more guards then just him and his sister.

"Queen mother of the Dark Forest to see the king," Marianne announces as they approach her father's study before turning to the goblins. "Good luck!"

Griselda thanks her and follows the king's guards into the study, barely holding back her laughter at the startled king. Dagda hastily rises to bow before offering Griselda a seat.

"What brings you here, Queen Griselda," Dagda asks as the troll-goblin sits?

"It's a private matter," Griselda comments, looking pointedly between both guards and the open door.

Dagda shuffles the unhappy guards out the door and promptly shuts it on their protests. Really, what did they think was going to happen? Protocol or not, he and Griselda didn't need babysitting, they were too old to cause trouble.

"Now, the reason I'm here is that I heard a rumor that we both have the same problem," Griselda starts after Dagda takes his own seat. "My Bog has refused every girl I have brought before him and he refuses to marry."

"You're right, we do have a similar problem," Dagda agrees with a sigh. "A year ago my Marianne was supposed to get married but called it off at the last minute and she won't tell anyone why. I can understand if she's not ready and wants to wait but not only will she not try to reconcile with Roland but she has also refused to even talk of love or any suitors. I haven't stopped worrying about her since that morning. My Dawn is a different problem, she's flirtatious. The Spring Ball that is coming up is her debut and I'm going to be swamped with suitors vying for courting rights."

"I have a suggestion to make that might half-solve our problem. My son might not refuse a political union," Griselda hints.

"That idea has some merit," Dagda muses. "But Marianne would cause a war if we pulled an arranged marriage and Bog would start a war if he was matched to Dawn."

"Your eldest sounds like my kind of girl," Griselda laughs!

"Marianne was definitely born a queen," Dagda chuckles. "She's unique, strong-willed, stubborn but just and fair-minded. It's why her unreasonableness to this whole Roland misunderstanding has me so confused."

"Like you said, she was born a queen, so maybe she realized that this Roland fellow wasn't fit to be a king but did the queenly thing by not embarrassing him," Griselda suggests. "If she is looking for a worthy king then it might not be so hard to get her and Bog together, even if it's for the good of the kingdom. While I would prefer that he marry for love, at this point in my life I just want to make sure that Bog's not alone should anything happen to me. Who's to say that they won't fall in love later?"

Dagda leans back into his chair and strokes his beard. On one hand, he didn't like the idea of an arranged marriage but on the other hand, he agreed with Griselda's worrying about wanting to make sure their child wasn't alone. Marianne's conduct lately was getting more withdrawn and he couldn't help but worry about her future. If she continued down this path...well, he couldn't help but worry. She needed someone who she could talk to and confide in because she sure wasn't doing so with him anymore. By the spirits, he missed those days, especially those conversations about what she was going to do after she became queen.

"I've got it and it might work," Dagda exclaims! "Here's what we're going to do!"


	2. The Perfect Plan

The plan was simple and neither of their children would suspect a thing. It was perfect! Dagda happily leads the two goblins back outside, his step is as proud as any king's should be and his smile is self-assured. He knew it would work. His daughter would be happy again. Nearing the palace entrance, his step falters and his smile fades at the commotion coming from outside. Now what?

"Your majesty! I was so worried," Roland comments as they exit the doors.

Remus growls from her place by the dragonflies, ready to take flight the second one of those guards takes their eyes off her. She could outfly any of those flutter-heads and bring the army back by nightfall. That other fairy was providing a good distraction as she yelled at the ponce and with Griselda and Romulus outside, they might be able to escape together.

"What do you think you're doing," Dagda yells? "Guards, stand down!"

"But we're protecting you from these foul creatures," Roland interjects.

"You will refrain from insulting my invited guests," Dagda snaps!

The guards look to each other uneasily and lower their weapons. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to listen to Roland. Said fairy gulps as the other knights back away. Marianne's smug look wasn't helping his confidence either.

"Invited guests," Roland repeats nervously before regaining some bravado. "Then why didn't they say so?"

"I told you twice that I had business with King Dagda and then once more when she arrived," Griselda grumbles, pointing toward Marianne.

"That doesn't mean that you were invited," Roland argues. "I had no orders that you were arriving. How could I be sure that your business was legit?"

"You could have followed protocol and signaled for someone to report to the palace to confirm it," Marianne suggests, her grin a bit savage. "Even if her majesty wasn't an invited guest, you had no authority to take the matter in your own hands and you definitely shouldn't have tried to attack her."

"Attack her," Dagda repeats! "You tried to attack Queen Griselda?"

"We were still on Dark Forest land, too," Griselda mentions. "He had drawn his sword after I called for his attention and was flashing it around when she dropped out of the sky to kick him off his squirrel."

"You see, your majesty, it's...," Roland starts.

"She's right," Marianne comments, cutting of Roland's excuses. "I arrived when she introduced herself and Roland was about to attack her despite knowing it. I figured that the Light Field insulted her enough and decided to just bring them here directly. As evidenced, though, Roland has forgotten his position once more."

"That's the guy," Griselda questions? "No wonder your daughter called off the wedding! He'd make a terrible king!"

Marianne turns red in the effort to keep her laughter in as Roland's face turns red for another reason, his good looks marred by the scowl. The insulted knight opens his mouth to retaliate but no words come out as Dagda speaks first.

"I'm inclined to agree," Dagda comments. "This isn't the first time you've overstepped your authority, Roland, and usually I ignored it but this time you disgraced the kingdom by your actions. Nicholas, Jasper, return Roland to the barracks until further notice. I'll deal with him once I finish my duties."

The royals ignore the resulting arguments as the king's guards force Roland to comply to the orders. Dagda turns to his daughter and blinks at her more relaxed posture. Griselda might be right about why Marianne called off the wedding or at any rate, the reason why she never told anyone what happened. A good ruler did not misuse their power over their subjects even if they deserve the punishment. He nearly asks again what happened that day but decides to stick with the plan and turns his attention back to the goblins. At least Roland's actions created a perfect excuse.

"My sincerest apologies for this mess, Queen Griselda," Dagda comments. "I hope this doesn't damage our agreement. We can still accommodate the emissary you choose to send here."

"With this fiasco, I'm afraid that it'll be hard to reassure any emissary of their safety in the Light Field," Griselda responds, catching onto the slight change. "I think it might be better if one of yours came to the Dark Forest."

"That could be arranged. There has to be someone that isn't afraid of going into the Dark Forest," Dagda remarks.

"Agreement? Emissary? What's going on," Marianne questions?

"Queen Griselda agreed to a treaty between our kingdoms. It was supposed to be a surprise wedding gift but with everything that happened, she waited to respond and I just forgot," Dagda lies smoothly.

Marianne beams happily before hugging her father as tightly as his armor allows. Dagda hums in delight as he returns the affection. It was the perfect plan and his girl would be happy again.


	3. Matchmaker, Matchmaker, Make Me A Match

"Marianne," Sunny whines! "Why do I have to accompany you?"

"For two reasons," Marianne states, leaning against his house. "One, I know you will faithfully deliver all my messages to Dad and two, without you around Dawn will stay out of trouble while I'm gone because she won't be able to wrangle you into helping her with her crazy ideas."

"You're so mean," Dawn complains from the roof!

"Hey, I have no idea how I managed to convince Dad to let me be the Dark Forest emissary but I am not letting this opportunity get by," Marianne remarks. "Griselda said that her son was not for the treaty, being worried about chaos and disorder, which is why they planned for someone to come here but thanks to Roland's conduct, we're going to have to prove that we're serious about peace between our kingdoms. That means that the emissary is going to have to stay at the castle for the whole month so that there are no viable suspicions about us dealing treacherously with them. She was ecstatic when she found out that I was the crown princess, saying that I was perfect and that I had full permission to beat some sense into her son if I have to."

"We're going for a peace treaty, Marianne, not to start a war," Sunny deadpans before sighing. "When are we leaving? I'd like to say my farewells to everyone before I'm eaten."

"Tomorrow morning," Marianne answers. "You'll be fine, Sunny. The two guards, Romulus and Remus, will be waiting for us at the border to escort us to the castle and a guide will be assigned to you to help you navigate through the Dark Forest when you're delivering messages."

"But what about the Spring Ball," Dawn questions?

Marianne groans before flying back to the palace to finish her packing. She was going to be glad to be rid of all the lovey-doveyness. She was beginning to hate spring.

*

He hated spring and while he loved his mother, he hated her brilliant ideas even more. What possessed her to think a treaty with the Light Field was a good thing? Or better yet, how could she think it was a good idea to travel to the Light Field with only two guards and not telling anyone where she had gone? At least she took the guards but that didn't guarantee her safety.

"Relax your thorax," Griselda remarks as Bog takes he tenth stride past her.

"Relax? Mother, you could have been taken prisoner or injured or even killed," Bog roars! "What were you thinking?"

"It's for your own good," Griselda comments, crossing her arms and glaring at her glowering son. "You're going to act like a king and treat the princess with respect when she arrives here. You will not terrorize her or her messenger, you will actively participate in the treaty talks, and above all, you will control your temper!"

Bog shrinks back from his mother's outburst and his wings give a shiver in anticipation of fleeing from the threat. Despite her claims that he took after his father, that was far from the truth because though he may resemble him bodily, he mostly took after his mother. Her temper was far more terrifying though.

"I hate princesses," Bog sulks.

"Bah! She's not your average princess," Griselda insists. "Besides, she's the crown princess and that means that you're dealing with the next queen. It'll be bad politics if you two don't at least try to get along and who knows, you might like her."


	4. Polite Introductions

This was incredible and a little scary but mostly exciting. Marianne was finally in the Dark Forest without needing to be afraid and even though she was a little apprehensive when she made it to the border there was no way she would let that stop her. Romulus and Remus were friendly and helpful as they guided her, Sunny, and the two pack-dragonflies through the mysterious land. They made sure to point out things to be avoided, like the flytraps that had a tendency to mistake a fae for a fly, and what was harmless despite appearances, like the ferns that furled suddenly at a slight touch. They even warned that the king was in a bad mood but she wished they kept that to themselves as Sunny keeps muttering that he is going to die.

The skull entrance doesn't help the elf's mood in the slightest as their guides lead them into its mouth to land in the courtyard but even she has to admit that it is a little intimidating to be the object of so many goblins' attention as curious eyes look from every floor level.

"You're here! I hope you had a good journey," Griselda greets, grabbing the fairy's hand and pulling her further into the castle.

"It was alright. When does his majesty want to start the treaty discussions," Marianne asks?

"That can wait until tomorrow. First, I'll take you to meet Bog and then I'll show you around since you're going to be living here," Griselda explains before giving orders for the luggage to be taken to the prepared rooms. "I'm afraid we don't really have guest accommodations that are befitting your rank that also have an available room beside it, so I put the two of you in the royal wing in Bog's old room. The playroom was easy enough to convert into a bedroom for your friend and since they're connected that will give your people the added assurance that you're not unprotected."

Marianne holds back a snort at the thought of Sunny protecting her. If anything, she was going to have to protect him from his own imagination as he jumps and screams from the sudden appearance of a white imp. The imp laughs merrily as Sunny grabs his chest and pants.

"Imp, remember what you were told," Griselda growls!

Imp stands tall with his ears back, looking very repentant, and crosses his heart with his finger before nodding. The queen mother glares at him a little longer before ushering the newcomers into the throne room.

"Imp is going to be your guide," Griselda comments to Sunny. "There isn't anyone who knows their way better through the Dark Forest than him. He's in a lot a trouble at the moment, though, so if he misbehaves then report it immediately and he'll be dealt with."

"As I'll deal with you, if you step out of line," the dark figure on the throne growls.

"Bog," Griselda warns!

Bog looks to his mother slightly before returning his attention to the intruders and standing up. The elf was easy to intimidate and cowers immediately under his gaze but the fairy, after a momentary widening of her eyes at his figure, calmly crosses her arms and returns his glare. His lips twitch, this might prove to be interesting after all. In retrospect, maybe it wasn't a good idea to fly down in front of her in an attempt to intimidate her and neither was it a good idea to say what he did in the way that he did it.

"While you're in my lands, you will obey my laws or you will become my permanent guests in my dungeon. Got it, princess," Bog growls, his face inches from the glaring princess' face?

"Your mother gave permission," was his only warning before pain erupts in his face and his head snaps to the side.

Ignoring all the gasps from his subjects, Bog gingerly touches his jaw to make sure it's still intact before anger replaces shock and he brings his staff down hard. The sound of colliding metal echoes in the throne room as the fairy brings her sword up to block. Why didn't he notice the sword at her hip? Well, too late now, there was no way that he was losing to a fairy. She started it, so Mother couldn't yell at him for misbehaving.

Marianne pushes the king off balance before taking a swing at his middle, the lanky figure barely avoiding it before trying to deliver his own blow but her wings lift her out of the way before giving her extra momentum on her next attack. Each attack proves futile as Bog either avoids or blocks it and though she's frustrated at her ineffectual attempts, Marianne can't help but smile as she manages to block or avoid his own attacks. This was kind of fun.

Bog barely holds back his laughter as he flies after his opponent. This was fun. It's been a long time since he's sparred with anyone with wings or even an opponent who was an even semi-challenge. Maybe this month wasn't going to be a complete waste of time. Although, the healers might not be appreciative of the increased workload. He resists rubbing his throbbing chest from the princess' kick when he temporarily manages to disarm her. Apparently, her legs were as strong as her arms and her skill was good too, as she retrieves her sword without looking.

"You fight well...for a fairy," Bog remarks, pushing their faces close.

"Wish I could say the same for you," Marianne comments, pushing him away.

"What do you mean by that," Bog questions, blocking another attack from her?

"I don't know. I was expecting...more," Marianne teases, twirling around in a flurry of wings.

Bog blushes at the unexpectedly seductive manner before charging again. He wasn't going to lose! He didn't care how hard he was pushing himself even as he struggles to catch his breath after a few more minutes. At least she was in the same condition, Bog notes as they fall to the ground nearly exhausted. They glare at each other as they barely keep to their feet and Bog is stunned when the fairy manages to raise her sword again.

"Marianne, peace treaty," Sunny reminds!


	5. Find Me A Find

Bog resists the urge to hum happily as he exits his bedchambers. It was an increasingly familiar urge as the days passed and it was beginning to become annoying. Nothing has really changed to explain such an odd habit, well except his houseguest but that made no sense. With a wicked smile, Bog twirls his staff before slamming it against a certain door as he passes it.

"Dammit, Bog, it's too early," a groggy voice screams causing him to laugh!

Already two weeks had passed since he met the feisty princess and he had yet to be bored. Somehow he not only managed to avoid a lecture that first day from his mother but she even calmed the elf when he lost his fear temporarily to scold them himself. The treaty meetings were surprisingly going splendidly and any arguments between himself and the other royal were easily solved through a spar. Added with their sparring each morning and sometimes evenings, He hasn't felt this limber and relaxed since his last molt when he was still a teenager.

All the elders were in approval of Marianne and she was proving to be a great asset around the kingdom. Inviting her to one of his council meetings was the best idea he ever had because her inquisitive nature was a breath of fresh air compared to the repetitive mundane meetings. She wanted to know everything and why it was so. It cooled the agitated tempers as they explained their reasons for something and there were times that it itself actually solved the problem. Other times Marianne would offer a suggestion and her different point of view would make him and the elders look at something another way. He already heard several different remarks about her reminding everyone of a younger him when he was training to be king.

Any worries at first about them not being trustworthy was easily solved since Marianne gives him every letter she writes for him to read it himself before she gives it to Sunny to deliver and every letter that is returned is also given for him to read. Sunny would stay a day and a half in the Dark Forest then a day and a half in the Light field, it made the communications for the treaty pretty efficient and effective. The elf was far too timid to be a threat or a danger, especially since his biggest complaint was being away from the younger princess for so long.

He didn't even have to deal with his mother all the time anymore since she took it upon herself to join the elf on the journey to the Light Field, though she always returned the same day. She said that she didn't trust Imp to behave but mostly she wanted to reassure Dagda of Marianne's happiness as one worried parent to another. The most fantastic part was the fact that his mother stopped bringing girls around in her matchmaking attempts. Whether it was because she had given up and admitted defeat or because she didn't want to embarrass him in front of the visiting princess, it was wonderful! Maybe that explained his good mood. Bog spins around as he reaches the throne room and brings his staff up to block the attack.

"Miserable scaly-backed cockroach," Marianne growls.

"Pleasant dreams, tough girl," Bog asks with a grin, shifting his weight to throw her off balance?

*

"There is no way I'm reading all those letters," Bog deadpans as Sunny dumps the contents of his over-stuffed pack onto the table.

"Sunny, how many of those are actually for me," Marianne questions?

"I'm not sure," Sunny admits sheepishly. "I was helping Dawn get ready for the Spring Ball yesterday and just stuffed the letters that she wrote me in the pack too."

"Letters she wrote you," Marianne repeats, picking up some of the parchments? "Why does she need to write you letters? She sees you every other day. Besides, the Spring Ball is still two weeks away."

"She writes those throughout the day that I'm gone so that I can give my opinion when I get back and it's Dawn's first Spring Ball. I'm just helping it to be perfect," Sunny explains.

"I thought I told you that you were on official royal business and you were not allowed to get roped into any of Dawn's ideas," Marianne comments before gagging at the letter she just opened. "No love in the Dark Forest! I'm safe here and refuse to be contaminated by my sister's endless crushes!"

Sunny yells in panic as he runs to grab the thrown letter and just catches it before it hits the fireplace. Glaring at the snickering Marianne, he smooths the paper before quickly sorting out the official business parchments and taking the large pile of Dawn's notes back to his room.

"Should I be grateful that I didn't read one of those," Bog asks, blinking at the two letters left?

"Definitely," Marianne confirms. "I love my sister but she can make teeth rot. It's even worse when she and Sunny are together. I was hoping that being away from Sunny would make Dawn realize that she doesn't want any of those guys that she has crushes on and that she really wants the guy that's always been there for her but from what I read from that one note, I think her crushes have gotten worse."

"What," Bog questions?

"Sunny loves Dawn and has for years, everyone but my sister can see it when they're around each other," Marianne points out.

Bog pauses in his reach for a letter and stiffens at that news. He was sure the elf was safe, too timid to be a threat or a danger but now he wasn't quite sure. Hearing Marianne's own question, Bog debates whether to tell her. She has become a good friend but with this revelation, he was reminded of another good friend not so long ago but that one wasn't as good as a friend as he thought.

"You've got to be kidding me," Marianne mutters as she reads the letter she opened. "They're only going to demote Roland temporarily for his conduct to Griselda because he claims to be emotionally damaged. I'm going to move here permanently!"


	6. Catch Me A Catch

Marianne eats her late breakfast slowly in an effort to delay the inevitable, her melancholy mood being echoed by the other late eater. Funny how this place started to feel like home after a few days. Four weeks went by too fast and she already misses their routine but there was no reason to stay. No more pre-dawn wake-ups that led to morning sparring and form critique during breakfast, no more explorations of the Dark Forest, no more attending meetings where she wasn't reminded of her relationship status and how it affected the kingdom, and the most depressing of all, no more long talks with a certain goblin. The peace treaty preparations were solid and she had to go home to fulfill her role in her own kingdom. 

The elders even cried yesterday when she attended their meeting with Bog, saying that they were going to miss her and she was sure Bog's blue eyes were a little shimmery as well. Said goblin was putting up a tough front but she knew him well. Neither could sleep last night, so after she made sure her luggage was ready for the trip home, she suggested a late night flight. She had learned over the weeks that the king who enforces a love-ban in his kingdom was actually quite a romantic and it shone through last night as the nearly full moon gave light to their excursion. They revisited all her favorite spots before returning a little after dawn.

Watching them load her things on the pack-dragonfly gave her a harsh pain in her heart and she delayed her departure by mentioning that she wanted breakfast before she left. Bog had reassured Sunny that he would escort her back himself since he was invited to the Spring Ball that afternoon and with little effort, they managed to convince him to leave without them. Of course, that probably had more to do with their matchmaking skills than their diplomacy skills.

"What," Bog questions at her chuckle?

"Just thinking about Sunny and Dawn," Marianne answers. "Who would have thought that the almighty Bog King was such a skilled matchmaker?"

"You breathe a word of that to anyone and I will declare war," Bog threatens, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Marianne laughs loudly as she thinks about that day two weeks ago. His worry about the temptation the little elf might have with the dungeon occupant that led to the hesitant confession of why the Sugar Plum Fairy was a permanent guest and her own confession of why she held Roland in such distaste. She had even thrown in a royal secret of why her dad never had any problems with Sugar Plum's imprisonment to loosen up the somber mood. The goblin king had laughed till he cried at the revelation that the fairy king hated public displays of affection, an irony for a race that had an affinity for such actions but it did explain where the feisty princess got her differences from.

In return for such a secret, Bog had helped her come up with a plan to get the younger princess to realize Sunny's true feelings and maybe her own. Imp was only too happy to help with his extremely valuable skills because it turns out that the reason that he doesn't talk is because he is a mimic. The plan was simple. Dawn would overhear a conversation of 'two females' expressing their relief that with the princess being able to accept suitors, Sunny would finally stop holding out his love for her and maybe one of them would be able to land him for their husband. She also overheard 'Sunny' pondering about maybe he should stop hoping for Dawn to love him and just accept that they were only going to be friends, a true conversation the little imp did overhear but back in the Dark Forest.

Sunny's curiosity at the extra letter the next time he returned to the Dark Forest was immense but being told that it was big sister business made him lose interest quick. It was the truth and even though it was positively dripping with lovey-doveyness, Marianne couldn't be happier at Dawn's discovery that she was terrified and angry at the thought of someone taking Sunny from her. And, Marianne, what am I going to do? I think I'm in love with my best friend! Well, what was a big sister to do except inform her little sister that she needs to make sure her feelings are true and then to talk to Sunny. Said elf's dazed attitude when he returned from the next trip home was priceless. It was a pity that they had to wait until after the start of the Spring Ball before they could start courting.

"We better get going," Bog sighs. "Mother would kill us if we're late."

"Do you think we have enough time to look over the construction of the border castle," Marianne asks as she sheaths her sword?

"Probably but there won't be much done to it yet," Bog comments. "It was a good idea our parents came up with about having a neutral place for future use. It'll make interactions between our kingdoms easier without someone being worried to enter the other kingdom."

"Griselda did say that the oak that they picked out was large enough to support both kingdoms should anything happen and with it growing on both sides of the border it is perfect," Marianne mentions, following the king through the courtyard. "Though, I do wonder at what they think will happen. Not to mention, all the time our parents are spending together secretly."

"No kidding. Romulus and Remus both grumbled to me about having the doors slammed in their face all the time," Bog snorts before freezing. "You don't think they're getting...attached to one another, do you?"

Marianne shivers at that thought and shares a horror-filled look with Bog. Just because they were good friends there was no way they wanted to be siblings. Not only was she having the natural child tendency of revulsion at the thought of her parent in a relationship, it was made even worse by the fact that she may have deeper feelings than friendship toward Bog. Though she doesn't want to admit it or about any of those pleasant dreams he unknowingly teased her about this past month.

"No, no, no. I don't think that's it at all," Marianne reassures them both. "Dad may be PDA offended but Griselda would not be able to keep that a secret nor would she want to."

"Right, right, your right," Bog mumbles, getting his own heart back in order. "At least we had a month free of matchmaking and mentions of love from either of them."

"Yeah," Marianne agrees. "Dad even backed off about Roland and not one of those letters mentioned a single suitor, only that he's happy that we're getting along."

"Mom said the same thing and even mentioned how everything was going perfect," Bog remarks. "I haven't seen her this happy since before that fateful day when I asked her opinion about me getting married."

Two sets of wings open in preparation for flight before freezing, identical scowls cross two royal faces, and with unity, both goblin and fairy uncover the plot.

"Last one to the palace is a weevil," Bog snarls.


	7. The Spring Ball

"Dad!" "Mom!"

"Uh-oh," Dagda mutters.

"I wanted a wedding but now I'm getting a funeral," Griselda mumbles.

Using the little precious time left, the two parents compose themselves before the study door slams open. One look at the enraged king and princess causes the guards to wisely return to their poker game, their charges were old enough to answer for whatever they did.

"You two getting married is for your own good," Griselda remarks.

"You kill Dad and I'll kill Griselda," Marianne growls.

"You lied to us," Bog roars!

"No, we didn't, not entirely," Dagda comments. "Keeping certain facts from you is not the same thing as lying to you."

"You said the peace treaty was a delayed wedding present to me and Roland," Marianne points out, crossing her arms.

"No, what I said was that the peace treaty was a wedding present," Dagda corrects. "I left out that it is a present for your wedding to Bog."

"This isn't one of your matchmaking attempts, is it, Mother? This is beginning to sound like an arranged marriage," Bog mutters. "Mom?"

"I'm getting old, Bog, and it terrifies me that I might leave you all alone," Griselda admits with a sigh. "The whole truth is this, I came here last month to proposition Dagda with an idea to ease both our worries. A political union of our children."

"It's not an arranged marriage," Dagda insists! "But we were hoping you two would agree to it once we explained everything."

"Why didn't you just tell us all this instead of this elaborate set-up," Marianne asks, slightly calmer but at the same time more agitated?

"Because neither of us really want you to marry just for a political union," Griselda explains. "Dagda mentioned your desire of a treaty with the Dark Forest and it seemed like the perfect way for you two to get to know one another before we told you. You wouldn't begrudge your parents the hope that you two would fall in love, would you?"

*

This was one of those times that Bog couldn't tell if he was angry, sad, or just plain scared. On one hand, he was actually kind of hopeful when he thought that their parents were pulling an arranged marriage on them but on the other hand, he reminded himself of his foolishness when he asked Sugar Plum for a Love Potion. How could he justify forcing Marianne into marriage when he admitted to her weeks ago that he now realized that forcing Yemma to love him was wrong? It was practically the same thing.

He had thought that he loved Yemma but it was only a crush, he knew practically nothing about her. He loves Marianne, though. He knows it with every fiber of his being but he couldn't keep her from experiencing her own chance at love, even if it wasn't with him.

"Bog, sweetie, are you angry with me," Griselda whispers as they follow the other royals?

"No," Bog sighs, patting her hand in reassurance. "I can understand your reasons even if I don't like your methods. Besides, a lot of good did come out of this whole thing."

*

She was a terrible person, she knew it. How could she have been glad when Bog questioned their parents about this whole thing being an arranged marriage and then disappointed when Dad said it wasn't? She was a terrible friend to be happy to force Bog into marriage with her. The poor guy was still suffering from a failed relationship. Sure, her failed relationship was more recent but she wasn't in love with Roland like she thought she was and he proved that he wasn't ever in love with her.

Bog was different. He didn't belittle her and then charm her into thinking that she misunderstood him. He never once made her feel uncomfortable around him or feel like there was something wrong with her. He made her feel loved. If he could make a friend feel like that then whatever girl he falls in love with will be so lucky but that can't happen if she selfishly puts her feelings before his.

"Don't worry so much, dear," Dagda murmurs as the guards open the ballroom doors. "I want you to enjoy yourself without thinking about any politics. You and Bog can discuss everything after the ball."

"I can't help but worry," Marianne mumbles back. "This is a big deal, you know. Any decision will change everything."

"You two have demonstrated your abilities to talk things out quite well and I'm sure you'll reach a decision that will make you both happy," Dagda reassures, smiling to his daughter. "Now, how about a dance with your father?"

"Or someone even better," Roland remarks, walking in front of the royals.

"Roland," Marianne growls! "You got a lot of nerve showing up here!"

"But, buttercup, I just want to make things right," Roland whines, grateful for her lack of a sword. "You left me at the altar and broke my heart but I'll forgive you. I love you, darling."

"You don't cheat on someone you love, especially not on your own wedding day," Bog mumbles.

"Bog," Marianne yells in dismay!

Bog's eyes widen in horror as he realizes that the silent stone room had echoed his low words. He had promised not to tell anyone! He swore that he wouldn't when they both managed to talk more in-depth about their past relationship. His heart pains at Marianne's betrayed look as his face flushes at the looks of the stunned crowd.

"Marianne," Dagda questions softly?

Marianne's eyes water as she looks around the room at the judging faces. In her panic and embarrassment, she doesn't realize that their harsh looks are for the sweating blonde knight in the rattling tin can suit. She takes flight in a quick burst before flying out of the room.

"Marianne," Bog yells before following!

Dagda nearly flies after them but Griselda's tight grip on his arm stops him. The troll-goblin smile reassuringly at him before glaring at the quaking fairy before them. Right. Unfinished business. While a good ruler did not misuse their power over their subjects even if they deserve the punishment, a father was a whole different story. Nobody hurt his little girl.

"Guards!"


	8. Primrose Promise

"Marianne! Please wait," Bog begs! "I didn't mean to!"

Bog curses under his breath as a sharp gust of wind blows across the open land and pushes him off course. Marianne's larger wings take the brunt far better and she manages to get even farther ahead of him by the time he corrects himself. Her sobs and faltering flight pattern rips his heart to shreds with the knowledge that he was at fault. How could he break her trust, even accidentally?

He breathes a slight sigh of relief as she breaks through the border into his kingdom. His wings were far better suited there and he'll have no trouble catching up to her. Zooming past the cursed primroses that had yet to be destroyed, Bog notices an odd color among the pink petals and halts his flight. Imp waves from the top of one and points to the tight cluster below him. The wind rustles the flowers once more to reveal purple at the base.

Bog's heart pangs at the sight before him as he drops to the ground in front of the distraught princess. Her large wings try their best to wrap around her like a cacoon but it does little to muffle the sound of crying.

"Marianne," Bog starts, swallowing thickly before kneeling before her. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to break my promise. I didn't think that anybody would hear me. I just didn't think, Marianne."

Teary golden eyes glimmer past slightly parted wings and Bog hesitantly reaches for her hand. He blinks at the unexpected grip as she pulls him closer before blushing as his arm is held possessively against her chest. He was expecting to get punched, yelled at, or even kicked but...wasn't she mad at him?

"Bog, what am I going to do," Marianne sniffles?

"What do you mean," Bog questions?

"You saw them," Marianne points out. "How can they trust me to be their queen when I can't even earn their respect?"

That's what this was about. Not him being the biggest idiot to ever breathe. She wasn't mad at him, just concerned because she was afraid of what her people thought.

"Tough girl, I banned love from my kingdom for four years all because a girl didn't love me like I thought I loved her," Bog comments dryly, his soft smile taking the bite out. "You saw my subjects, if they could put up with me without rebellion, my mother doesn't count, then I'm quite sure your subjects will be able to put up with anything you think you mess up."

Marianne chuckles waterly at that before sighing. She freezes as a rough finger gently wipes away the tears before sighing happily and hugging his captured arm.

"How can I be a good ruler if I was going to marry someone that I thought I loved but that I knew didn't love me? If it was just Roland, that's one thing but everyone knew that we were courting and everyone knew the day we were getting married on. I didn't tell you before but I found out later that he was cheating on me with four different girls," Marianne murmurs. "Four, Bog! Four girls that didn't care that they were helping their future queen's suitor cheat on her. What if I'm not good enough, Bog?"

"You are good enough, even better than good enough," Bog insists. "Marianne, you've proven to my people what a great ruler you'll be and you'll have no trouble proving the same to your people. There is always a few troublemakers in a kingdom, just because you didn't meet mine doesn't mean they're not around, and you can't allow the few to override the approval of the many."

"What if I don't have the approval of the many," Marianne asks?

"You're welcome in my kingdom any time you like," Bog comments, giving in to his urge.

Golden eyes widen before falling shut as soft lips cover her own. Maybe everything will be alright after all. Whether her own subjects accepted her, flawed and all, it didn't matter so long as Bog did.

Imp holds his mouth shut to keep the delighted laughter in as he peers through the primrose petals at the loving scene. He just loved love!

*

Dagda looks over the ballroom without really seeing it, not even Dawn's lack of flirting was registering in his troubled mind. Marianne and Bog have been gone for a long time. Maybe he should send some guards to search for them.

He wasn't too worried at first since he had to take care of the Roland problem but that was settled rather quickly. The council was already nearby since there was a meeting planned before Bog returned to his kingdom. Roland had lost all favor with the council once his true deed was known and in fact, he lost favor with all those present. His guards didn't even have a chance to apprehend the scoundrel before several of the partyers had already done so. Everyone had refused to start the Spring Ball until the matter was done.

There were more than a few comments that he was being too lenient for only stripping Roland of his rank, his title, and every possession given to him by the royal court but despite his own anger at the true actions, anything else would unjust. The former knight will be punished far more by his own peers and it was a punishment that was extended to the girls who joined him in his unfaithfulness. Their actions proved that they were untrustworthy and they will have to now deal with the consequences.

Looking toward the ballroom door once more, Dagda sighs before turning to Nicholas and Jasper. His orders are interrupted as the doors open to admit the missing pair and he can't help but smile at the sight of Marianne walking with dignity beside Bog. Truly, she was born a queen.

Marianne gulps hard as the music and dancing stop. How ironic that there was no music at the time that she has to face the music. Bog tightens his grip on her arm wrapped around his, offering his comfort and reassurance. Nearly in unison, the sea of young fairies bow before the royal pair.

"Seems you've earned their respect, after all, my queen," Bog murmurs before leaning down to kiss his betrothed.

Dagda cringes from beside the beaming Griselda. Really! He is happy but that is not how you announce your intentions! Looking to the side, he finally notices where his youngest daughter's attentions are focused and gapes as she kisses Sunny.

"My little girls," Dagda mumbles before promptly fainting!

"Well, I guess we solved both your problems," Griselda laughs as the royal guards fan their wings on the unconscious king!

Tea Blend.


End file.
